


Jokers

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Peter Lukas has his own ways of wasting others' time.





	Jokers

"Peter Lukas gave me this," Elias says, slides something towards Martin, movements utterly efficient. It's a neat white envelope, Martin's name printed in the centre. There's no address. He doesn't want to touch it.

"I wouldn't open it," Elias says. "It's an offer of alternate employment. And I don't think you would be a good... fit."

"You opened it?" It feels like an outrage, somehow. Like opening Martin's post is one intrusion too far.

"I don't have to," Elias reminds him, voice sharpening. "Not a serious offer, I don't think. Just an attempt at his own little joke."

"How do you know it's not serious?"

"If it were, he would do me the courtesy of addressing it to me."

"Oh." Martin looks down at his hands, scratches at his knuckles. "Would you give me to him?"

"It would depend what he's offering in return." Elias smiles at him. It's not a nice expression. "I would be careful what you say to him in future."

Martin wants to snap at him, shout, tell him that he should never have been put in that position. Instead, he just nods, closes Elias' door behind him with a careful, quiet click when he's dismissed.


End file.
